Afeminado
by MarieAristotele
Summary: –… –Ni siquiera supo que responder, simplemente puso la cara de sorpresa que era la única que hallaba disponible en esta situación. Afeminado… Afeminado… ¿¡AFEMINADO? ¿Era enserio? ¿La primer chica que le gustaba en la vida y lo llamaba así? Bendita suerte Namikaze... MINATOXKUSHINA
1. Afeminado

Hola!

Mucho gusto a todos. Gracias por querer leer mi historia. Este es mi primer Mina-Kushi.

**Disclaimer:** obviamente Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y no me pertenece, de ser así estos 2 seguirían vivos, por supuesto.

* * *

_Su cara era completamente redonda... _¿Y?

_Su pelo era del color más peculiar del mundo mundial... _Al menos para él. Rojo brillante.

_Con sólo combinar esas dos características bien podrías pensar que habla de un tomate…_ Que nunca le atrape pensando eso.

_No era la fémina más delicada de la aldea_… ¿Oh, a quién intentaba engañar? De todo el mundo ninja, a sólo 2 días de su llegada a la academia su agresividad ya era casi legendaria.

_No respetaba a los adultos, empezando por Hokage-sama_… Vale, más bien no respetaba a nadie y punto.

_Le era casi imposible hablar sin terminar sus frases con esa extraña muletilla_… Ttebane, ttebane.

_Y si todavía quedaba una persona en los alrededores que no se hubiera visto involucrada en sus bromas él mismo le llevaría una medalla al mérito_… Ciertamente es un mérito escapar de esa mente traviesa.

Pero todo eso no importaba en lo más mímino. O quizás al revés, todo eso llegaba a ser fundamental para él, todo eso era lo que ella era, sólo que a él le gustaba interpretarlo de una manera más positiva: para él su cara era preciosa, con la forma indicada para la chica, adornada por esos 2 hermosos ojos violetas. Y si no fuera por el peculiar (porque para él peculiar no era una ofensa, era la palabra perfecta para definir a única mujer perfecta ante sus ojos) cabello fuego que enmarcaba su rostro, el violeta seguramente sería su color favorito.

Pero el rojo había ganado. Su larga cabellera roja lo había hipnotizado, o más bien, hechizado.

Tenía que estarlo para no haber podido sacarse a aquella chica de su mente desde el primer día que la había visto llegar a la academia. Su falta de feminidad no le importaba, al contrario, la hacía más especial para él. Única. Y qué si no decía –kun,-san o –sama, al diablo los honoríficos, que hablara como quisiera, ella podía hacer eso y más si con eso se sentía cómoda. Eso y más…

Las travesuras, bueno, eran parte de su explosiva personalidad, la cual rivalizaba arduamente contra sus hebras rojizas por el puesto número 1 de qué era lo que más amaba (¿amaba?) él de ella… Él de ella… Mmm… Ella de él… Sería bonito si fuera así (lo pensaba a menudo).

Pero no, por supuesto que no lo era. A pesar de todas sus "encantadoras" cualidades lo más triste/preocupante/traumatizante del asunto era que para ella él no existía, sólo una vez su hermosa mirada violeta se posó sobre él y pese a las mil y un posibilidades que había imaginado en innumerables y fantasiosas ocasiones lo que le había dicho no lo habría visto venir jamás:

–¿Qué miras afeminado? – prácticamente le escupió las palabras con sorna mientras su hermosa cara redonda se enmarcaba con sus cejas fruncidas y los dientes apretados, era su expresión número 6 (sí, él las conocía todas, bueno casi todas, aún no la había visto sonreír con dulzura, pero lo esperaba con ansias) la de enojo mortal (por supuesto había otras 3 previas a esta con niveles más ligeros de enojo).

–… –Ni siquiera supo que responder, simplemente puso la cara de sorpresa que era la única que hallaba disponible en esta situación. Afeminado… Afeminado… ¿¡AFEMINADO!?

¿Era enserio? ¿La primer chica que le gustaba en la vida y lo llamaba así? Bendita suerte Namikaze.

Afeminado. Ella no lo supo nunca pero esa palabra lo siguió de por vida…

Tras el pequeño y unilateral intercambio de palabras (él nunca encontró qué responder y de igual manera ella no esperó una respuesta, simplemente vio que había conseguido pasmar a su víctima y siguió arremetiendo contra el resto de los chicos de la clase que se burlaban de ella), él no pudo encontrar forma de despegar sus zapatos del suelo y modificar su estática posición.

Afeminado…

Inclusive hubo un momento en el que uno de los chicos voló por su costado derecho rozando su brazo.

Afeminado…

–Eh Minato, muévete o el Tomate tira a tí también – La voz seria de Fugaku acompañada de un jalón en su sudadera fue lo necesario para volverlo a la realidad.

–Ella no es un Tomate, y yo no soy un Afeminado –Su tono de voz había aumentado sutilmente poco a poco.

–¿Hmp? ¿Afeminado? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Es acaso enojo eso qué detecto en tú voz Minato? –La ceja levantada del chico no combinaba para nada con su cara de preocupación, de hecho nada que no fuera seriedad y aburrimiento nunca combinaría con la cara de un Uchiha.

–Se lo voy a demostrar –volteó a ver a su amigo a la cara, el chico en cuestión por supuesto no entendía nada – Tarde o temprano –ahora era a ella a quien buscaba con la mirada.

Y por supuesto la encontró, sus ojos siempre la hallaban, era como si estuvieran diseñados para verla, sólo a ella. La chica ya estaba encima del único gamberro consciente en el aula, el pobre boca abajo, ella sujetando su brazo en una incómoda posición y aporreando su cabeza sin cesar mientras pronunciaba una y otra vez – ¿A quién llamas Tomate ahora eh? Ha ha ha… -La risa que muchos de sus compañeros podrían llamar malévola para él resultaba refrescante.

-Tarde o temprano, Kushina…

* * *

Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta aquí.

Hace tanto que quería escribir algo sobre esta pareja, y aunque se supone que es un one-shot, mi primer one-shot, siento que se resiste a serlo... No se, me gustan las historias largas y hacer una corta y "concisa" me costó trabajo.

Si ha sido de su agrado no duden en dejarme un comentario. ¡He visto que son gratis! :) E igual si no les gustó o sienten que podría mejorar en algo no duden en decirmelo, lo apreciaré bastante.

Saludos...


	2. La primera mujer Hokage

Hola a todos!

Pues que creen, decidí que siempre sí sería una historia larga, jeje, espero que sea una buena decisión, ya ustedes opinarán.

Gracias a este maravilloso "puente" por las fiestas patrias tuve el tiempo suficiente para escribir un segundo capítulo, aunque tengo pensados bastantes más. :)

Muchisísisimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un comentario, fueron muy agradables y motivantes, especialmente a ustedes espero que esto les guste.

**Disclaimer:** obviamente Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y no me pertenece, de ser así estos 2 seguirían vivos, por supuesto.

* * *

**Hokage**

Para muchos, el puesto más importante del mundo ninja, para ella, su mayor anhelo.

Sin duda eran varios los chiquillos que soñaban con ser Hokage, así como seguramente también pregonaban que serían ANBU o un Sannin, la verdad antes de los 10 años casi nadie quería ser portero, barrendero o constructor de herramientas ninja, no, el 99% de los niños, con antecedentes shinobi o sin ellos, soñaban en secreto con ser Hokage, en SECRETO…

Por supuesto mantener algo en secreto va acompañado de DISCRECIÓN, a menos que:

a) Seas una persona muy centrada, capaz y lo suficientemente decidida como para revelar tus verdaderas y posibles intenciones de volverte el líder de la más importante aldea ninja, dígase: Minato Namikaze.

Ó…

b) Sea tu primer día en la academia ninja de la más grande aldea del mundo shinobi a la cual por cierto no perteneces y tengas la personalidad más explosiva y nada sensata del mundo, dígase: Kushina Uzumaki.

En efecto, tal vez pregonar que ella sería la Primer mujer Hokage no le había dado la popularidad necesaria para hacer amigos en la academia, al contrario le había valido un gran incremento a las burlas que de por sí ya se esperaba recibiera una extranjera.

¿Y?...

Ella en realidad no había mentido sólo para alardear un poco frente a sus nuevos compañeros y sentirse menos intimidada, lo crean o no aún chicos de otras aldeas podían soñar de vez en cuando con obtener ese puesto, porque todos coincidían en algo, ser Hokage era, entre otras cosas, sinónimo de RESPETO.

Inclusive en su propia aldea era algo que ella había buscado siempre, ser reconocida y respetada por sus similares, más ahora que se sentía tan sola y ajena a este sitio. Tampoco era como que esperara que el logro le llegara sólo, ella se había esforzado arduamente por conseguirlo, por siquiera tener el derecho de decir que lo deseaba y estos insignificantes niños de Konoha no hacían más que mofarse de ella y su anhelado sueño desde el primer instante en que la vieron, en que la escucharon, en que decidieron que su cabeza era la representación humana de una fruta. O verdura. ¡Lo que sea! Lo único que importaba era que jamás en su vida volvería a probar un tomate, perteneciera a la clasificación que perteneciera...

Fue así como sus primeras 3 semanas en la aldea se resumían a lo que eran hoy día, armar problemas, armar problemas y armar problemas. Bueno así le decían cada vez que le daban un regaño por su comportamiento, porque para ella eso no era "armar problemas", era ser atacada y defenderse, nada más y nada menos, nunca Uzumaki Kushina levantaría la mano ante alguien que no le atacase primero, ella no los armaba, los resolvía cerrando la boca de sus burlones compañeros con su puño, nada más…

–_Já. Aunque cada día son menos los valientes_ –Pensó orgullosa mientras bostezaba y se removía aburrida en su asiento – _Y habanera sangrienta es mil veces mejor apodo_.

Si de todas formas estaban empeñados en dirigirse a ella por un apodo, mejor uno que verdaderamente la representara. Sonrío de lado y pasó de recargarse en su brazo derecho y mirar por la ventana a simplemente recargar el lado izquierdo de su cabeza en el escritorio mirando por inercia hacia el centro del salón. Su pensativa y quizás hasta melancólica expresión cambió en un instante, ahora su ceño fruncido y su boca apretada combinaban más con la expresión que solía mostrar día con día, enojo.

Tardó aproximadamente 2 semanas en notarlo, al principio no le dio mucha importancia, quizás las constantes burlas y "peleas" le hacían imaginar cosas. Pero estaba semana lo había confirmado por completo.

–Hmp, otra vez él –Susurró con furia, la suficiente para que su compañero de banca se moviera discretamente alejándose de ella lo más que le permitían los límites del escritorio. Pero a la chica no podía importarle menos su compañero de asiento, no, era el maldito niño patán, 3 asientos más al lado de ella, el que le ponía los nervios de punta.

Siempre mirándola, con esa cara serena, los brillantes ojos azules y el cabello rubio, todo adornado por esa ligera sonrisa que parecía tener impresa en el rostro– _Maldito rubio afeminado_ –como si lo controlara todo, como si todo estuviera dentro de sus cálculos, era como si, como si se burlara de ella con sólo pensarlo y le recordara con la mirada que lo hacía.

Y la verdad es que se lo recordaba mucho, 9 de cada 10 veces que ella pensaba en su existencia y volteaba en su dirección ahí estaba él, mirándola, observándola, esperando. Sí, seguramente esperando a que bajara la guardia para saltarle encima y eliminar a su única competencia real por el puesto de Hokage, porque admitámoslo, el resto eran unos completos inútiles.

–Ni lo pienses rubiecito –murmuró nuevamente, esta vez el chico que la miraba indiscretamente comprendió que a quien la pelirroja observaba era a él y ella por supuesto no desaprovechó la oportunidad para agrandar más el gesto de furia en su cara, ni 3 segundos tardó el niño en parpadear sorprendido y regresar su rostro a su libro de lecciones ninja – _Estupendo, punto para mí_ –sonrió por los resultados de su poder ampliamente desarrollado de intimidación, tanto que la sonrisa alcanzó a sus bellos ojos haciendo que de lejos pareciera un gesto de completa felicidad, aunque lo que ella sentía era más bien superioridad.

Como que era Kushina Uzumaki a que ningún afeminado la iba a intimidar nunca, suficiente tenía ya con los patanes que se atrevían a molestarla con sus burlas y golpes como para además soportar a uno que se creía un listillo y la intentaba intimidar mentalmente, menos aún uno que se ponía rojo del susto cada vez que ella contraatacaba en el juego de miradas, lo cual, pensándolo bien, le pasaba bastante a menudo al chico, confirmándole lo debilucho que era. Definitivamente Konoha la necesitaba, ahora empezaba a comprender porque la habían traído a ese lugar, con chicos como esos como sus futuros shinobis o Hokage la gran Aldea Oculta de la Hoja no podía prosperar mucho, era un gran alivio que ella estuviera ahí. Sintiéndose complacida por su "brillante" razonamiento, nuestra extranjera salvadora decidió sin más darse una siesta a media clase.

Y shhhh... No se lo digan, pero el chico aún la miraba a escondidas por detrás de su libro de lecciones y él también puso un gesto similar, claro que en lugar de superioridad era dulzura lo que podíamos encontrar en él, era una de las tantas expresiones que le faltaban por conocer de ella, simplemente le encantó… Y en secreto, uno de esos secretos verdaderos y discretos, se prometió a sí mismo que sería el causante de más expresiones como esas, tal vez no ahora, porque no era tonto y sabía que ella siempre lo miraba con furia, que aún no le tenía confianza y que vaya a saber kami que pasaba por su mente cuando lo atrapaba viéndola (él moría por saber, por supuesto, aunque sospechaba que no era nada relacionado con su completa integridad física), pero sin duda, en el futuro, él sería la causa de esas sonrisas, je, al menos por motivos más agradables…

–Algún día, Kushina…

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les decepcionó?

A mi la verdad es que me agrada mucho escribir desde la perspectiva tierna, serena y enamorada de Minato. Pero la mentalidad infantil, ruda y muy poco racional de Kushina me encanta, jajaja, perdón si sienten que me salgo un poco del personaje, si es así no duden en comentarmelo y veré la forma de regresar.

En fin... Trataré de empezar a actualizar cada 2-3 semanas. Disculpen, no dispongo de mucho tiempo pero si motivación, así que puede que los capítulos nuevos salgan tarde, pero serán seguros.

Vale, hasta luego a todos y que les vaya muy bien...


	3. Stalker

Hi'ttebane!

Hehe, les debo a tod s una ENORME DISCULPA, _enserio lo siento_, la verdad es que soy un terrible desastre humano y siempre olvido cosas, desde hace meses que no conseguía recordar ni la dirección ni la contraseña que había utilizado para crear esta cuenta y en verdad estaba renuente a volver a publicarla...

Pero tarán~ :D de alguna forma les recuperé y así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** obviamente Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y no me pertenece. Esta historia son simples suposiciones mías con sus personajes...

* * *

**Stalker**

Acosador, enfermo, perseguidor, el chiflado que quedó lo suficientemente flipado con alguien como para seguirle sin tregua por la vida. Definitivamente un adjetivo que nadie en sus 5 sentidos daría al bueno de mi mejor amigo.

¿Y quién es ese sudodicho mejor amigo que no merece tan descarada denominación?

Él era el "sol" de la aldea, era el chico al que prácticamente resultaba imposible odiar, lo admirabas e inclusive podías envidarlo, sí, muchas veces y por muchas de sus apabullantes cualidades, pero nunca conseguías detestarle porque todo él te llama a ser su AMIGO. Era el clásico chico bueno, aquel del que difícilmente encontrarías otro igual en esta vida, el típico que saludaba a todos por la aldea, siempre con la sonrisa bien pegada en el rostro, radiante, con el tono de voz adecuado para sonar eternamente amable y la honestidad de desearle el bien a todos completamente impresa en la mirada, eso era lo peor del todo, sabías que el chico no fingía, era bueno por naturaleza y punto.

Vamos que tampoco era el tonto de turno, no, el mofletes amable que describo allá arriba también era fuerte, inteligente y decidido (mega nota mental: ni él ni absolutamente nadie en este mundo se va a enterar de que pienso esto, JAMÁS), la verdad no era mi amigo sólo porque era amigo de todos, lo era porque yo lo respetaba y él a mí, su talento y el esfuerzo que impregnaba en cada entrenamiento me parecían dignos de admiración y para qué negarlo, él era de los pocos que podía soportar a un Uchiha sin entrar en una discusión al menos una vez al día (sí, soy un integrante del único, esplendoroso e inigualable clan UCHIHA!).

En conclusión era digno de ser el mejor amigo del futuro líder del clan Uchiha y yo (osease el futuro líder del único, esplendoroso e inigualable clan UCHIHA!) lo estimaba.

Precisamente porque lo estimaba no lograba comprender en qué maldito momento alguien arranco a mi perfecto camarada ninja y lo convirtió en lo que sea que se le pueda llamar a esto. A eso. ¡A él en estos momentos!

–Fugaku si sigues frunciendo el seño así no podrás volverlo a la normalidad jamás –Sentenció una monótona voz a sus espaldas. La verdad tanto con este chico como con él era imposible saber el estado de ánimo sólo por la voz.

–Hmp, silencio Hyuga.

–Claro, siempre que estás enojado soy "Hyuga". ¿Enserio vamos a seguir haciendo esto?

–Hmp…

–En algún momento se va a dar cuenta que lo seguimos.

Ni siquiera me digné a repetir mi monosílabo simplemente le dirigí mi mejor mirada de "_Yo hago lo que se me antoje y ya deja de fastidiar_" marca Uchiha.

Pero si alguien en este mundo podía equipararse al ego del futuro líder del clan Uchiha (el único, esplendoroso, e inigualable blablabla…) era sin duda el futuro líder del clan Hyuga, así que sin inmutarse ni siquiera un poco Hiashi simplemente me devolvió su mejor mirada de "_Ni te atrevas a mirarme así maldito Uchiha porque sabes bien que tengo la razón_" marca Hyuga.

No sé por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos viendo fijamente, lo hacemos varias veces al día, es algo así como nuestra civilizada forma de discusión, pero esta vez fue él quien tuvo que ceder. _**Yo nunca podría ceder ante esta horrible situación…**_

Hiashi cerró los ojos con una solemnidad equiparable a la de un adulto, por algo así como un mili segundo me hizo sentir celoso de lo responsable que se vio y de lo infantil que yo, el futuro líder del clan Uchiha (el único, esplendoroso, blablabla…) he de haber parecido ante una mirada externa, pero la verdad me importaba muy poco, en un panorama general yo había ganado, hasta él debía aceptar que YO tenía la razón.

–Entiendo como te sientes, Fugaku, creéme yo tampoco lo comprendo. Pero eso no justifica lo que estamos haciendo justo ahora. La única razón por la que no nos ha descubierto es porque está demasiado embelesado con… –Mi buen compañero de ojos platas debe hacer un pausa para asimilar el gesto de repulsión que se forma en su rostro antes de poder continuar. –Con… –Pero sigue sin hallar una forma de denominar al actual centro de atención de nuestro afín amigo. –Con eso, la verdad no sé ni como llamarlo, parece un animal salvaje perdido entre humanos.

–Hmp –Esta vez mi monosílabo va cargado de complicidad y esa altivez que me caracteriza, dice a leguas: _Lo ves, ni siquiera tú puedes negar que tengo razón._

–Me imagino que con eso das a entender que no vamos a dejar de espiar a –Por alguna casualidad volteamos al mismo tiempo para comprobar que nuestro objetivo siga ahí, donde nuestras miradas lo habían dejado la última vez, agazapado detrás de un poste cualquiera en medio de la calle, representando lo que nunca creímos que él sería capaz de hacer, acosando a "eso".

–¡Mierda Hiashi, Minato se escapó! –Le grito con genuino reproche, él se yergue en indignación al instante.

–Pareces una novia celosa Fugaku. ¿Quién te viera? –Ni siquiera termino de asimilar su burla cuando mi mente ya se está preparando para acabarlo con un _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_, la más reciente técnica del clan Uchiha que he aprendido. Y él parece presentir la amenaza de una pelea más que visual porque enseguida se encuentra ya en la posición típica de pelea de su familia.

–¡Eh, Fugaku, Hiashi! ¿Qué hacen ahí? –El chico ojiblanco frente a mí y todo el clan Hyuga en general deben agradecer eternamente a la portadora de esa voz porque sin su acertada intromisión nadie hubiera sido capaz de detener la matanza que estaba a punto de desatarse ahí, matanza en la que por supuesto yo resultaba ganador. Al instante algo hace click en mi mente, olvido por completo la rabia que me inundaba hace nada y mi cuerpo vuelve enseguida a su erguida y distinguida posición, inclusive mi entrecejo se relaja, sólo un poco, mientras mi amigo Hyuga que me mira efímeramente con complicidad. Nos decimos "_tregua"_ con la vista y posamos nuestra atención en los recién llegados.

–Hola chicas –Saluda Hiashi, con la voz monótona pero imponente de siempre.

–Hola –Menciona tímidamente una niña con los ojos igual de blancos que mi amigo, misma que se halla medio escondida a espaldas de Mikoto, la chica que impidió un funeral en la casa principal del clan Hyuga. El último recién llegado, sólo hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo, el chico es una copia exacta de Hiashi prácticamente idéntico de no ser por la mirada más "amable", por decirlo de alguna forma, que se muestra en su rostro.

–Hana, Hizashi y yo estábamos de camino a comprar unos dangos. ¿Quieren venir? –Pregunta con una sonrisa casual Mikoto, otra digna integrante del clan Uchiha, siempre siendo ella quien dá las órdenes, quien habla primero. Siento un alarmante, pero para nada desagradable cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos de mis manos cuando ella posa su mirada en mí, de momento lo ignoro, luego le preguntaré a papá, puede que sea un efecto colateral de mis arduos entrenamientos.

–No podemos, Hiashi y yo estamos ocupados con algo.

–¿Con qué si se puede saber? –Pregunta insistente como siempre Mikoto mientras eleva su ceja derecha en señal de escepticismo. Nadie suele decirle que no a Mikoto Uchiha, ella está muy acostumbrada a eso.

–Con algo privado –No tarda en entrecerrar los ojos ante mi cortante y nada explícita respuesta. Vale Mikoto Uchiha simplemente no está nada acostumbrada a no tener todas las respuestas que exige al momento, pero es que yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a darlas.

–Déjalos Mikoto, mirarse fijamente a los ojos en medio de la calle es algo de pareja que Hiashi y Fugaku disfrutan con frecuencia, nosotros no pintamos nada ahí, vámonos ya…

Claro, la sorna de Hizashi Hyuga estaba tardando en aparecer, al momento Hiashi lo fulmina con la mirada.

–Repítelo y te dejo inconsciente "hermanito" –Y ahí está la primera advertencia de Hiashi, la verdad nunca suele haber una segunda. "El destino" como ellos suelen decirle, se negó a darles los super poderes de complicidad propios de los gemelos. En otras palabras se odian a muerte el 90% del tiempo.

–Por favor Hizashi, Hiashi, no peleen –El otro 10% fingen que no se odian sólo por ella, Hana Hyuga, la dulce chica que ahora mismo se encuentra frente a Hizashi interponiéndose valerosamente en una nueva posible matanza. Ambos hermanos sólo dan un resoplido en señal de conciliación y miran hacia otro lado como si las paredes de las casas alrededor fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Estoy a punto de despedirlos cortantemente para llevarme a mi amigo y salir en busca de lo que queda del remedo de humano que solía ser nuestro rubio acompañante cuando un grito a lo lejos nos alerta a todos.

–¡EH TÚ! ¡Quién quiera que seas sal detrás de ese maldito poste de una buena vez por todas y enfréntate a mí como se debe, cobarde!

–¿Escucharon eso? –Mikoto pregunta con curiosidad genuina pero todos sabemos a quién pertenece tan escandalosa voz y Hiashi y yo sabemos quién es el inepto que desato su innecesaria ira.

–¡Que salgas te digo! ¡No me hagas ir por ti porque hoy no estoy de buen humor!

_Já, como si ese engendro alguna vez lo estuviera…_

–Hana, Hizashi vamos a ver a quién se va a cargar Kushina esta vez, suena prometedor.

Los tres salen corriendo en dirección al origen de los gritos, aunque sólo Mikoto y Hizashi parecen divertidos con la situación, Hana va más que nada preocupada por lo que pueda estar a punto de hacer su "amiga". Sip, ese engendro de la naturaleza shinobi es "amiga" de esos 3 antes respetables chichos, ahora también completamente insanos, así como quedará Minato si Hiashi y yo no lo rescatamos a tiempo.

–Supongo que debemos ir a salvarlo –Hiashi me mira con duda. Tanto él como yo sabemos lo que es enfrentarse a los golpes de esa pelirroja violenta. Por supuesto pensar en ello no nos trae ningún buen recuerdo. –Es por esto que debimos detener tal locura. ¡Te lo dije!

Hiashi sólo me lanza la mirada de "no empieces de nuevo" cuando conseguimos llegar a tiempo para ver a un impávido Minato siendo sujetado del cuello por La habanera sangrienta.

– ¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡No te basta con intentar intimidarme todo el día en la escuela, también me tienes que fastidiar en la calle!

Mi pobre amigo rubio ni siquiera hace el intento verbal ni físico de defenderse, y lo peor del asunto es que no sé si es debido al susto o porque lo disfruta.

Veo un sonrojo más que obvio aparecer en sus mejillas y al instante Hiashi se da la palmada de su vida en la cara. Y ahí va, lo poco del respetable Minato Namikaze que nos quedaba, oficialmente lo hemos perdido.

Aparte de stalker nos resultó masoquista, efectivamente damas y caballeros: el menso obviamente disfruta su actual situación. Se le halla con el cuello de la chaqueta firmemente sujeto en un intento de tipo estrangulatorio, una potente mirada violeta llena de furia, casi desorbitante y el puño derecho de su objeto de admiración en lo alto, más que listo para plantarse contra su rubio ser. Sin duda sólo un enfermo podría sonrojarse y sonreír, sí el ingrato está _**SORIENDO**_, en tal situación. Puff, la verdad no sé ni por qué lo intentamos.

– ¡Ni aunque te pongas rojo de enojo te salvas de esta!

La risa alegre de Mikoto se escucha a lo cerca y yo también arrastro mi mano fatídicamente contra mi rostro, Kami-sama: ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo se "enamoró" de tal idiota?

–No, Uzumaki-san yo…

_PUM!_ Muy tarde llegó la defensa verbal de Minato, su rostro ya se hallaba siendo distorsionado por el puño de la pelirroja cuando él lo estaba intentando. Cayó pesadamente a nuestros pies con los ojos dándole vueltas y la mejilla izquierda del tamaño de la torre Hokage.

–¡A ver si con eso aprendes que nadie se mete conmigo! –Los gritos de la Uzumaki parecían nunca cesar, sinceramente no hacían más que fastidiarme. Minato hizo ademán de levantarse pero sólo consiguió recargarse sobre su codo derecho así tendido de espaldas como seguía a la vez que su mano izquierda se frotaba sobre su doloroso rostro. – ¡Afeminado!

Fue lo último que escuchamos de Kushina antes de que esta se diera la vuelta sobre sus pies y alcanzara a una Mikoto y un Hizashi muertos de risa al final de la cuadra. Mientras Hana se acercaba preocupada hacia ella, como si la víctima fuera la chica que casi mata a nuestro amigo.

Un potente CRACK y lo que parecen ser los restros del corazón de alguien cayendo poco a poco sobre la calle llaman mi atención nuevamente, ahora Minato se halla completamente tendido de espaldas, tirado ahí a media calle, sin dignidad y sin vida en los ojos a la vez que susurra posesamente: _"Afeminado" "Afeminado" "Ella volvió a llamarme así" "Afeminado" "Afeminado" "¿Por qué Kami-sama, por qué?"_

Hiashi finalmente da el que parece ser el suspiro más largo del universo para enseguida acercarse a evaluar la poca estabilidad mental que puede que quede en nuestro amigo.

–¡Por stalker, por eso te pasan estas cosas Minato! –Finalmente lo saco de mi sistema, con todo el reproche que puedo. _Maldita seas Kushina Uzumaki por robarte y descomponer a mi mejor amigo. _

Mis duras palabras parecen llegar a Minato que no hace más que comenzar con un nuevo balbuceo: _"Yo sólo quería hablar con ella" "Yo nunca acosaría a nadie yo…"_ – Hmp… –Que más da, lo único que me queda ya es ayudar a Hiashi a levantar a nuestro penoso amigo del suelo y quizás llevarlo por algo de comer para que se le pase su nuevo estado de depresión…

* * *

Bien un millón de cosas han pasado en el fandom desde la última vez que publiqué...

Puff, Naruto ya terminó, de alguna forma... Pero hey, my otp es canon! Hehe, lo siento necesitaba expresarme xD...

Regresando al capítulo: lamento que la mente de Fugaku maldiga mucho, para el próximo prometo volver a meterme en el pensamiento del rubio maravilloso que protagoniza esta historia...

Si les agradó o no o piensan que debería agregar o cambiar algo no duden en hacerme llegar un bonito review con su opinión, lo apreciaría sobremanera.

Gracias por leer...

Si nada falla nos vemos el próximo viernes...

_Bye-bee~_


End file.
